No looking back now
by edwabella
Summary: This is a Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn story it has a little of all but in my own little twist what if Bella got changed by Victoria when Edward left and she didn't want him back trust me its better then it sounds just give it a chance E/B
1. The Begining

The Bigging

The snow came down in sheets covering every part of the old abandoned town we had came to after fallowing her scent for so long we finally had her cornered.  
My siblings were with me for this. We had been looking for eight long months and I know that they were growing tired of my offle moods and deep depression that I had thrown myself into. I knew this was all my falt that if I had better scense I would have never left her in the first place. I knew that it was going to be hard for me to be away from her.  
But I had to do somthing I just couldnt stand there and let my world come crashing down on her literally. So I did what I thought was right at the time. I removed myself from her life and it was a waisted cause because here I am looking for my beloved Bella she was now one of us a "vampire" I supressed a growl at that thought I never wanted this for her. For me yes I wanted Bella to be with me forever but I knew that she was to good for this life I knew that she was ment for better things better than I could ever give her but right now I had to supress all of that because I was here to take her home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters Stephanie Meyer does this is just a my own little twist to her story of course hers**

**is much better.  
**

Chapter One "Repercussions"  
I think it hurt Alice to much to be here. She missed her like I did well not as much but I know she was hurting too.

Ever sense we left her Alice has carried around a guilt with her like me she didn't want to go without Bella she was her best friend a

companionship that she hadn't really had sense she came to this new life. Of course she had Jasper who she desperately loved and she had the

rest of us her family but no one like Bella. She also carried the guilt of not seeing Victoria when she changed her. I don't know why Victoria decided

to take her humanity away from her and not kill her not that I'm not happy she didn't but it was a mystery to me. Jacob Bella's closes friend that

she

got closer to after I left, found me when I came searching for her. "We found her right after the red head had ditched. I didn't know what to do

with her the others wanted to kill her but I didn't want that I knew she was going to become one of you but I wasn't ready to let her just be killed.

So I carried her to your old house" I read Jacobs mind for awhile and it pained me to see all of what she went through when I was gone. How

could I have done this to an angel.

But like I said I'm here to take her home where she belongs. "Shes here somewhere" Rosalie whispered to me. "I know"

I said back. "I wonder if she'll even want to come with us, or if shes hurt someone already or if shell be out of control..or.

" Emmett drifted off in his thoughts I didn't want to hear anymore. "I don't care what shes like or what she has done I just want her back with me"

Just when I had finished speaking I heard footsteps coming from the top of the old raggedy shack.

Then before I could see her the foot steps were on the other side of the street on another house. "How did she do that"

Emmett questioned looking all around us now that the footsteps were everywhere."I don't know" I said wondering myself no on could be that fast

not even a vampire.

"Bella" I yelled yearning just to see her face again. To look at the face that I hadn't seen in so long except in my memories of course she was

going to be different now she wasn't human anymore but I didn't care she was still my Bella. I knew she would never forgive me for leaving her,or

for not protecting her from what Victoria did to her. When I think of how much pain she had went through and how to come into this life by her self

not knowing really what to expect except from what we had told her. I wanted nothing but to have more pain then she had went through inflicted

on me I only deserved it. "Well well now what can I do for you Edward" I heard her angelic voice ring through the streets and almost caress my

face. "Bella thank god we've been looking for you everywhere are you all right you...you must be so confused and frightened"

I hoped that my longing and yearning for her didn't bleed off into my words. Then I heard my favorite thing in the world her laugh. There was a

darkness to this laugh but still the same. "You think I'm scared and confused...I'm fine Edward you don't need to be worried anymore. Kay off you

go and you can take your little guard with you" My heart sank and if it were still beating it would have stopped at those harsh words. You deserve

it Edward I told my self. "Were not her as his guard Bella we care about you " Rosalie said looking at her as she finally surfaced. She was the most

beautiful thing I had ever seen of course she was always beautiful but now she was exquisite. She laughed again "That's funny coming from you

Rose...I know you never liked me..now let me see you came here for...oh oh this is too good you came here to see if I was more beautiful then

you.

And no need to lie I know how your one track mind works." she said laughing to herself. _Edward I swear to god _Rosalie snapped in to her

thoughts. "Don't worry Rosalie I doubt I'm more beautiful then you" she said. "Bella please come home..I love you...I need you-" but I was

interrupted by something smashing into me and throwing me to the ground. I realized then that it was Bella pinning me down on the ground under

any other circumstances I would have enjoyed this. But not now not looking into those crimson eyes that were full of pain.

I wanted to melt to nothing right then. I had never seen so much pain in anyone eyes then I seen in hers. "You need me" she finally spoke. "You

didn't need me so much 6 months ago and now you have the nerve to come here and tell me you love me...well save it I have no love to give you

anymore there is nothing in here but pain and heartbreak" she said putting a hand to her heart. "You were right I don't know if we have a soul but

if we do I really don't think you would want it anymore"

_You monster _I thought to my self _look what you have done to her_. The one girl who had more heart and the kindest soul then anyone else in this

dark world thought herself ruined because of me. "Bella don't say that I know you-" but once again I was interrupted this time by her own

thoughts she had her hands on my face with her eyes closed. That's when I seen it all the day I left her, she was lying there in the woods lifeless

numb not feeling anything after I told her I didn't want her anymore. The months and months of her just being almost comatose, and not

responding to anyone or really eating or sleeping. The worry in her father's eyes everyday he had to watch his only daughter wither away to

nothing. Then came the worst image she could possibly show me the day Victoria came for her. She then showed me how she had to crawl in our

house screaming from the anguish she was experiencing. I had to watch her role on the floor and her her thoughts of wanting to die and the

thoughts of wanting me there. She screamed for me and I didn't come. Then to see how it felt when she realized I wasn't coming to save her from

this. How she closed her heart and felt hate for everyone and everything at that moment. I didn't even think about it then how she was showing

me these things. I was never able to hear her thoughts when she was human and before this I couldn't hear them now in her vampire body. I

couldn't hear them after her hands were from my face and she was slammed into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two "Don't go"

I then saw Emmett holding her by her throat up against the brick wall of a house. I'm sorry man I shouldn't have let her stay on you that long

what did she do it looked like she was torchering you from the look on your face. "Emmett no"

I yelled jumping up running tords them. Rosalie did all she could to hold me back. _Hes not going to hurt her Edward calm downdon't act like an idiot_

_ or shell just run._ I hissed at her to let me go but she just tightened her arms around me. So I gave up I didn't want to give Emmett anymore reason

to hurt Bella even if Rosalie didn't think he would. I finally looked at them Bella was smiling at Emmett. "Well hi there Emmett...miss me much" she

said giving him a pouty face. "Extremely" he said smiling back. "Be careful Em shes a newborn she can seriously hurt you" Rose said worrying

about him. " I'm not going to hurt him" Bella said looking offended by Rosalie's comment "Well Bella you did turn out quite beautiful"

Rosalie said flashing a fake smile. It made me even more angry Bella had always been beautiful."Aw sorry Rose...tied for first?" she said with a

laugh "That's fine" Rosalie said. "OK put me down Em I have something to give him" she said glancing at me. "I'm sure you do but I think you have

gave him enough for one night" Emmett said tightening his grip. "Put her down

I said through my teeth. "Fine" Bella said she looked up at something that none of seen, closed her eyes and then she was gone. I jumped back

Little stunned at what I just saw. "That's how she moved so fast she can do teleportain." Rose said. _Wow that was weird_ Emmett thought. I

ignored them both leaned down to up something she had dropped. I recognized it at once it was the charm I had given her for her birthday the

crystal heart that I wanted for her to have so badly. If she was going to wear the dogs charm then I wanted her to wear mine to. But the act

was quite obvious she was giving me back my heart literally. I dropped to my knees. If I could cry tears I would have balled like a baby. That was

it she was gone I had done all of this to her. But how could she believe that I didn't want her anymore how could she believe that awful lie. But

like everything else about Bella I could never predict her. "Bella" I yelled "Please don't go" but there was nothing no sent no footsteps nothing.

Emmett bent down to pick me up "I'm sorry man we tried" I slapped his arm away and hissed at him. "Not hard enough...and what were you

thinking hurting her like that I could possibly rip your head for that." I said coming closer to him. "I dint hurt her. I could tell that she could have

hurt me. It was like she was holding back all of her strength like she wanted me to hold her back" Emmett said. "well that just means I was the

one she wanted to hurt". Looking down at the ground I actually wished that she would have. "But in the same sense she didn't want to hurt you

either that's why she let me hold her back" he continued. They both tried to convince me to go with them. "Go back and tell everyone what

happened but I'm not going anywhere.

I'm not leaving her again. Ill stay as long as it takes to get her back" _Edward she dosent want you back I think she made that quit apparent._

Rosalie thought Looking ashamed to be the one to think it. " I know that Rose but I will never leave her again" Emmett's phone wrung while we

were discussing their departure. "Hello" it was Alice I heard on the other line. "Emmett Carlisle is gone we were searching for Bella I know I told

Edward I didn't want to see her but I couldn't help it. But me Jasper Esme and Carlisle were looking for her. Something came out of nowhere I didn't

even see it coming and he was gone. I think it was wear wolves. Not the ones in fork but real ones. Come help now please we have to find him.

Esme is flipping out." Alice finished. "We're on our way"Emmett said looking at me. _Carlisle would have done the same for you are gonna let him_

_ die so you can stay here with your false hope. _I hissed at him but I knew he was right I couldn't let anything happen to my father and I knew Bella

would be OK until I got back. "Fine lets go" I said still looking on the roof tops for he but there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 "Its slowly returning"

BPOV

Carlisles gone I thought. I cant let anything happen to him because of me no matter how angry I was tords Edward now. Carlisle was still like a

father to me and I wouldn't let that happen to him. As much as I begrudged Edward for what he had doe I couldn't help but still love the Cullens. It

was a feeling I hadn't felt in quite some time. But the Cullens were like family to me.

Sense my change I could find people places by just thinking about them. Remembering now the first time it happened to me I was so scarred after

I had changed. The thirst and burning of my throat was pure hell. But I remembered the Cullens saying the forrest was full of food for them and I

was thinking about the trail that I had taken before this all happened seeing deer in the clearing and before I could think of anything else boom I

was there. They were grazing a few hundred yards away I could hear their heart beat and smell the sweet sent of there blood running through

their vanes. But now that I that I think about it, it didn't even scare me that I had ended up here it felt natural almost. So I closed my eyes and

thought of Carlisle and then i was shot into some place Id never seen before it was dark and damp and I smelt the most vile smell I had ever came

in contact with. Even worse then the smell of Jacob and his pack. I searched the darkness and seen Carlisle setting in the corner. That's when I heard

a growl that didn't sound familiar. I crept up slowly to Carlisle and put my hand on his shoulder. Carlisle freaked for a moment until he saw it was

me. "Bell?" he said looking shocked. "Shh hold on Carlisle Ill have you out of here in a sec" "Thank god your okay dear I'm so sorry about what

happened please say you'll forgive me we should have stayed and protected you. Now look at you one of us I never wanted it to happen like this I

knew you would become one of us eventually that it was something you wanted. But I know that Edward would have done anything to keep you

human"

"Shh Carlisle of course I forgive you it wasn't your fault it wasn't even Edwards fault, but I'M fine the way I am"

"You haven't fed on humans" he said smiling at me. "Of course I haven't do you think I would forget everything you have taught me" He smiled a

proud smile at me "You are a very miraculous creature" I smiled back at him. "Thank you but lets get out of here before the notice-" then I was

flying through the air far away from Carlisle. One of the beast must have seen me and chucked me like a doll to the ground.

"Leave her alone your quarell is with me" but I laughed a little oh they don't know what there up against. In seconds time I went back and forth to

all of them ripping their heads off with my bear hands. It felt....Wonderful Letting myself be free I admit I was letting out a bit of steam that was

built up for quite some time. Before I knew it I had decapitated at least a dozen of them. I looked around shaking wanting more. "Bella" Carlisle

said with his eyes wide with shock. "How..how..how did you do that" he said looking at me still shocked. "Umm...I'm not sure I just woke up and I

could think of things and places and I was there. "Very interesting never seen anyone with that power I wonder" he drifted of into thought "Umm

Carlisle I would love to catch up but we need to get out of here I'm sure there is more coming back" I said looking kindly at him. "Of course umm

do you know where the exit is" he said searching the darkness. "Actually close your eyes and...give me a hug"I said extending my arms. "A hug"

he said and then laughed and hugged me. "Well open them" I said smiling alittle smug. He opened his eyes."Bella you can transport people with

you" Carlisle asked. "I guess so Ive never tried it but it was a successful test." He hugged me again. "I owe you my life for what you have doe for

me and my family" I couldn't let anything happen to you no matter what you guys are still family you like...a father...I wouldn't let anything happen

when I could do something about it" "I have always thought of you like a daughter and I would be proud if you joined our family"

he said giving me another proud smile. "I don't know Carlisle I..." "Well think about it shall we" he said motioning to the door.


End file.
